This proposal requests support for specialized pre-doctoral and postdoctoral training in the Demography and Economics of Aging at the University of Chicago. Both trainees and mentors are affiliated with the Center on the Demography and Economics of Aging at NORC & the University of Chicago. Trainees are recruited early in their graduate careers into a structured program of mentorship, coursework and research experience. PhD students in the departments of Economics, and Sociology and in the Harris School of Public Policy Studies provide most trainees, with some coming from other departments and schools at the university. All PhD students with interests in the demography and/or economics of aging are invited to apply to the program; those receiving support from the university and those who are not eligible for NIH support for reasons of citizenship are admitted into the training program but receive no funding. We select trainees for funding from this pool, using criteria of previous performance in the program, interest in and commitment to the demography and/or economics of aging, and availability of a suitable mentor. All trainees, regardless of funding, follow the same program. All are matched to a mentor with whom they meet regularly and work closely. All enroll in a structured program of coursework, including the Demography Workshop and the Post-Mortem Seminar. All receive administrative and financial support from NORC & the University. Our record of trainee productivity and placement is excellent, as is the pool of trainees from which we select those for funding. We request support for four pre-doctoral and two postdoctoral trainees per year over five years in a training program on the Demography and Economics of Aging. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This program trains exceptional researchers in the latest strategies to study changing demographic and economic trends in aging.